


The War for the Rings

by MasonGrovesrocksxc117



Series: The War for the Rings trilogy [1]
Category: Adventure Time, Gremlins (Movies), Hellboy (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), Teen Titans Go!, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: A100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonGrovesrocksxc117/pseuds/MasonGrovesrocksxc117
Summary: Join Rexy, Optimus Prime , Flame Princess, Toothless, and  Hellboy, known as the newly founded, Furious Squad as they, team up with a Ranger and a Wraith to forge an uruk army  in order to get their revenge against The Teen Titans after being left to die in a volcano.





	1. Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to hasbro, unniversal, Cartoon network, DreamWorks, warner bros,.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Brotherblood, the Teen Titans leave the Furious Squad to die in the volcano where they are sucked into a portal where they're journey for revenge starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know that Optimus is merely the size of an Graug in this story.

In the fires of Mount Tahar, the Furious Squad among with the Teen Titans stand face to face with Brother Blood, who crafted the one thing that could make him invincible. " Haha," he laughs as he holds his fist up that has five rings in each finger. " Give up Titans, nothing can stop me now." " Well Brotherblood, there is one thing that you forgot about us," said Robin. " And what is that Slobin," Brotherblood replys mockingly.  " Do not underestimate the TEEN TITANS,' Robin yelled. " TITANS AND ALLIES GO." Then they all charge. " Get'em boys," said Brotherblood as his henchmen charge as well. Then the fight begins as Robin swinging his staff at a goon. Raven using her magic to summon a portal and sucking three goons in it. Starfire, with the help of Flame Princess incinerated 2 goons. Rexy chomping a one goon, and Toothless blasting three others. And Optimus running a lot of them over in his truck form. And when all but Brotherblood was standing, he uses the five rings to open a portal. " Enjoy this moment, but soon my time will come," said Brotherblood thinking that he won. " Not today," said Optimus. Then pulls out his shotgun and shoots him right in the chest. While Flame Princess throws fireballs at him, and Toothless shooting plasma blasts behind him. When Brotheblood was down, he tries to crawl his way into the portal, but was soon stopped by the foot of Hellboy. " see'ya in Hell, sucker," he says as he pulls his gun out and shoots him. But that set off a massive energetic explosion that separated the Squad from the Titans. " Guys we gotta get out of here, the place is gonna blow," Beast Boy says. " But what about our the allies," said Starfire as they look at the Squad injured on the other side of a lava river. " Naw, leave them, they're not worth it," Robin says. " Are you sure Robin, asked Raven, they're our only friends, and we can't just leave them." " There is no time Raven," Robin says. " They're on their own, and now all we have to do is save ourselves." " Hey guys," yelled Cyborg. " I think I found something." The Titans then go to where Cyborg was. " It's Brotherbloods Rings of Power," said Robin. " I wonder what it could be the used for,"said Starfire. " These rings poses a power unknown," said Robin. " Wait a minute does this mean that we could have anything that we ever wanted, Raven says. " Yes," Robin replied." Then we've got to take it back with us, " Cyborg said. " Oh, that's what I'm talking about," Beast boy says as he imagines himself walking the streets with a ring  and a t shirt that says " Don't resist the Power." " You know what," said Robin. " That sounds like a great idea." Then they start climbing out of the volcano as they turn back to the Squad. " Please, you have to help us," Optimus begs. But Robin just stares at him. And then turns back and keeps on going. " No, titans," Optimus yells. As they reaches the top of the mountain, the lava soon starts to rise up. As the Squad try to get out of the volcano, they failed. As a last gasp for help, Toothless holds his hand out. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans are climbing down the mountain, the Rings then slip from their fingers and go back straight up the mountain. " Where did they go?" Beast Boy asks. Back at the volcano, as they were about to die, the rings come in and some go on their fingers. As they screech in pain, a portal opens and sucks them in it. Setting off a giant explosion in the volcano.


	2. Meet the Gravewalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being sucked into a portal, The Furious Squad find themselves in a world that they don't know. They then suddenly meet a ranger and a wraith that show them how to use the rings of power to forge an army using the resources of the new world.

As they wake up after being pulled from the portal. The Furious Squad check their surroundings to see if they are in a safe area. " Where are we," Hellboy asked. " You are in the Land of Shadow," an unfamiliar voice says. " Who is this?" said Optimus. " I am one of the few wraiths who still live in the Shadows," it responds. " Well can you at least tell us where we are," said Flame Princess. Then a ranger comes from behind them and says, "If you are newcomers then let me give you the short story." " Then I'm all ears," Hellboy says. " My name is Talion, you are in Mordor, One of the Darkest lands of all of Middle-Earth." " Middle-Earth?" said Optimus. " You guys aren't from around here are you?' Talion asks. " Uh, no, no, we aren't," Flame Princess says. " Well, might as well give you a tour," Talion responds. Then Toothless comes up from his rear with Rexy in pursue. " And, what exactly are those creatures?" Talion asks. " Allow me to introduce ourselves," Optimus says. " My name is Optimus Prime, this is the Princess of the Fire Kingdom, Hellboy of New York City, Rexy of Isla Nublar my second in command, and toothless of berk, the alpha of dragons." Then as Talion walks towards Toothless, he says, " A bit jumpy for an alpha of dragons." Then Toothless gets in defense mode and growls at him. " Easy Toothless," Optimus says. then Toothless gets out of defense mode and resumes playing with Rexy. " He seems a little defensive," said Talion. " He always like that around new people,' Optimus answered. " Well he should stay defensive for what comes next," says the same unfamiliar voice. " Who are you," Hellboy said. And a wraith of white comes form behind him. "I am Celebrimbor of Eregion, and I should ask why you are here." " We have come from another world, but we do not know why," Optimus said. " The only thing we know is that we were left to die in a volcano by The Teen Titans." " And who are they," Talion asked. " I'll tell you who they are," said Hellboy. " They are a bunch of backstabbing kids who don't care about anything and would rather care for themselves more than others." "If it weren't for these rings, we would've died in that volcano," said Optimus. " By the lords, where did you get those," Talion says. " They were crafted by a very relentless enemy, Brotherblood," Optimus responded. " These rings are created to unfold the five things: Machine, Hell, Fire, Bird, and Beast," said Celebrimbor. " What does that mean?" asked Flame Princess. " This means that you could build an army using all of the creatures of Mordor," explained Celebrimbor. " Wait a minute," Hellboy said. " So this means that if , we could build an army to challenge the Titans and get our revenge," Hellboy said. " Yes," Celebrimbor answered. " Then what are we waiting for," Hellboy said. " Where do we start?" " First we need you to do some basic training," said Talion. " See if you are ready for the dangers." " What danger? " Flame Princess asked. " Mordor is filled with dangers from orcs, to caragors, to graugs," Talion answers. " We'll do whatever it takes," said Optimus. "The Teen Titans must pay for what they did." " Alright, your training begins at the Sea Of Nurnen," said Talion. Then he whistles. As a Caragath jumps out of nowhere and heads straight for Talion. " Easy girl," he says as he jumps on her back. " Well, let's go," he says as he rides his mount. " This is gonna be fun," Hellboy says as he gets in the truck mode Optimus . Flame Princess off near them with Toothless in pursuit. And Rexy came from behind as they all journey to the Sea Of Nurnen.


	3. The Sea of Nurnen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they arrive at the Sea of Nurnen, The Furious Squad, among with Talion and Celebrimbor stumble upon an uruk war party. Where Talion shows them how to control and build an orc army.

At the Sea of Nurnen, the Furious Squad examine the life on the plains of the area. " Looks peaceful and majestic," said Optimus. " Hah, wait until you see the residents," Talion replied. " Excuse me," said Hellboy. " Just one little question before we move on." " Yes," said Talion. " How exactly are we suppose to build an army?" Hellboy questioned. " The Rings," said Celebrimbor. " The rings will give you the ability to control the minds of these reckless hate and bend them to your will." " Sounds good," Flame Princess responded. " But beware," said Celebrimbor. " These rings will give you the power to control certain things in Mordor." " Like what?" asked Prime. Then they spotted an Orc war party with at least a hundred orcs. " Go to the orc camp," said Celebrimbor. " And there you will find your answer." " Actually," Talion said. Then he pulled him to the side. " Let us show them how it's done." " It's too risky for us to expose us to Sauron," said Celebrimbor. " But at least give them an idea on how to control these beasts," Talion replies. " You know we can't defeat him alone." Then Celebrimbor says something in elvish language. " What?" asked Talion. " Good idea," responded Celebrimbor. " Stay here and watch carefully," he tells them. "And you will find your true answer." Then Talion sneaks down to the Uruk camp. " This should be fun," said Hellboy. As the Squad stand by the hill tops watching. Talion goes down to the camp, and in a suprise attack, brands the uruks one by one ( by certainly putting his left hand on each and every orc) and orders them to kill the remaining unbranded uruks. But not far from him, a pack of caragors( among with them was a very large white one) come charging at him " We have to go help him," said Optimus. " But he told us to wait," said Flame Princess while petting Toothless. " It's either that or he being eaten alive by those creatures," he said as he transforms into his truck form. " About time," Hellboy siad as he was loading his gun. While Talion was dealing with a really tough uruk, the white caragor was coming in close. Until Toothless came in and pounced on it's back. Biting it's neck until it shakes him off. As Toothless tries to recover, the caragor pounces on him and pins him down. As the caragor was going to finish him off, a bullet hits it's chest as it could see Hellboy points his gun right at him. " Not today pal," he said. And shoots the caragor right on his shoulder, scaring it off. But then, another caragor jumps right on top of Hellboy's back and places him to the ground. Until a plasma blast shoots right at the caragor face as seen from Toothless. " Nice shot," Hellboy said. Then Toothless nods at him. As the fighting was going on a giant horned graug comes charging in, slaming and eating uruks. It was heading straight for Flame Princess,(who was igniting several uruks) until Optimus tackles the giant beast. Optimus starts swinging punches at the graug until it swats him in the face. When Optimus was going around for another attack, the graug comes by, picks him up, and slams him to the ground. It looks like the graug was going to win, but Optimus then gets back up an fights back, using his energon sword, he stabs the graug on the shoulder and jumps on it's back saying, " You kneel before me." And puts his hand ( the one that has the ring) on the graug's face. With the graug's eyes glowing blue, it kneels before Optimus. Surprised to see that Optimus branded his first soldier, the others give it a try. As Toothless attacks the white caragor, throwing plasma blasts until it is down. And as it's down, Toothless goes right to his face and puts his left paw at it. Among with it's eyes glowing blue and strangling for help. And for the rest of the pack, their eyes also glow blue and tilt their heads liken their bowing down to him. But while this, and gigantic drake flies down and starts breathing fire at orcs. With this as an opportunity, Rexy waits until it's in range. Then charges and brings the mighty beast to the ground. While pinned down, the drake tries to get up. But was soon cut off by the very foot of the large T-Rex. But instead of the hand, her eyes glow blue and from in, two bright blue beams shoot on the drake, drawing a blue hand. Screeching in pain, the drake's eyes glow blue. But all of a sudden, the screeching stops, and Rexy let's the beast go. Standing up and also bowing it's head to her. As the rest of the orcs start to retreat, they all then regroup among with their new followers. " Well done," Talion said.


	4. Goroth the Meat Hoarder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some of their new followers, the Furious Squad now focus on building their army, within Sauron's forces.

On the plains of Nurn, the Furious Squad, among with their new friends, stand on a hilltop, watching the peaceful life of Nurn. " You've done well my disciples," said Celebrimbor. " But now you have to face your new challenge." " And what's that?" asked Hellboy. " To brand Captains, and earn your place in Mordor," answered Celebrimbor. " Or, at least this part of Mordor," said Talion. " Well," Flame Princess said. " What's next?" "There's an Uruk captain named Goroth," said Celebrimbor. " Find him, bend him to your will, and make him a warchief." " But how are we supposed to make him a warchief?" asked Hellboy. " In Mordor, the promotion system works pretty simple," said Talion. " When an Uruk Warchief dies, the bodyguard of the warchief will replace him." " Your mission, is to keep him alive until the warchief is dead." " But how will we know that this captain is a bodyguard of the warchief?" asked Optimus. " Before we met you I went on patrol here," said Talion. " I saw him meet up with his master, Ukaguga Graug Rider." " What does this mean?" asked Prime. " He rides a wretched graug, which is bigger and more deadly than a regular graug," said Talion. " It can also spit a very toxic vomit that could kill anything that steps on it." " Luckily for your experiences, I think that you all will do well," he said. " Sounds good," said Hellboy. " Alright," said Talion. " If you don't mind, I have to attend something else." Then he whistles for his caragath and mounts it. " Let me know how it goes," he saids as he strides off , leaving the Furious Squad to their mission. Over a bridge near a certain fortress, the Furious Squad saw an Uruk party persecuting slaves. There, they can see a blue uruk with a hook on his left arm and Caragor skin as a cape eating a drumstick on his hand. "That must be Goroth," whispers Flame Princess as she points at the orc. " So, how are we supposed to do this? asked Hellboy. " While you and Flame Princess sneak down there and infiltrate the orcs, Toothless, Rexy, and I will cover you from up here," said Optimus. " We'll need a distraction for this," said Flame Princess. Then as Prime looks around to see what would be a useful distraction, he spots a giant stack of meat hanging form above a pillar, among with a giant barrel of grog. Then he turns over to Toothless. " Hey Night Fury," he said as Toothless turns to him. " Can you blast that bait while they could close in to the target?" he asked. The Night Fury then gave him a slight nod and then jumped to a cliff where he could shoot it. " Alright guys," said Optimus. " Let's roll." While the Uruks were watching the slaves escape, Hellboy and Flame Princess were sneaking their way to the orc party. Then they hid into the bushes nearby, as they see Goroth grabs a slave. " He's gonna kill the slave!" Hellboy whispers. " Would you shut up," said Flame Princess. " He's gonna kill him!" he says again. " He will if you don't keep your mouth shut," said Flame Princess. For a few seconds they argued until they hear Goroth take out his sword covered in blood, and is about to kill the slave. " Please, don't hurt me," the slave begs. " I don't wanna die." " Shut up you miserable maggot," said Goroth. " You don't deseve to live, you or any man filth." " Screw this!" Hellboy said. And as soon as Goroth was gonna kill the slave, Hellboy takes out his pistol and fires it in the air. In shock, Goroth then drops the slave and goes to investigate. Meanwhile Optimus, Toothless stand right on top of the bridge. " Now, Toothless," he says as the night fury shoots a plasma blast a the meat as it falls sown to the earth. Then, out of nowhere, a pack of caragors come charging through and kill a lot of uruks. As Goroth pulls out his sword and turns his attention to the caragors, he was then cut off by Hellboy as he punches him, sending the orc flying. As Goroth recovers, Hellboy says, "Pick on someone your own size." "You dare come into my camp?! I'm gonna tear your flesh into pieces and feed it to my boys!" Goroth shouts. " We'll see about that," said Hellboy. Then the two charge at each other as Hellboy throws a big punch with his giant hand. They battle for over two minutes until Goroth grabs a hammer and swings it right at his face, and then throws two more swings and kicks him to the floor. Trying to recover, Hellboy tries to get up. Until Goroth steps on him saying, " Time to die." As he takes out his sword and is about to finish him. Until, in a quick flash, Flame Princess charges and throws a wave of fire at the orc. While distracted, Hellboy then throws a punch so hard, that it almost knocked him senseless. Then Hellboy turns him around, facing him, and puts his smaller hand on his face saying, " On your knees." As his eyes glow blue, Hellboy then enters his mind and sees his master. Then sends him to assassinate him. Then he lets go of Goroth and watches him as he walks away. Then he regroups with the rest of them. " See," he says proudly. " That wasn't so hard was it."


	5. The Warchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Furious Squad dominated Goroth, it's time for the next step: Confronting the Warchief himself.

With their new captain in place, the Furious Squad now have to face the Warchief himself, " Ukaguga Graug Rider." Luckily he wasn't hard to find. They followed Goroth to a certain stronghold near the eastern ocean side of Nurn. " So how do we do this?" asked Hellboy. " For now we have to use the element of suprise if we're ever gonna reach him," said Optimus. " But when he is spotted, I among with my new beast will charge in directly while Toothless will lead his pack from the south side of the entrance." " Sounds like a plan," said Flame Princess. " We'll need Rexy's drake for additional air support," Prime said. " But we mainly stick to the plan." Few minutes after sneaking and branding uruks, they finally spot Ukaguga among with his giant graug. " Man that guys huge," said Hellboy. " Find those new fleshy things and bring them to me," he said. " I want to feed them to my friend Stompy." The graug then roars and stomps around. "Stompy?" said Hellboy. "It's a weird name for a graug." "Ready when you are Prime," said Flame princess. Meanwhile, while Optimus is with his graug and Toothless is with his pack of caragors, Prime said, "Alright, let's do this." Then, all of their rings starts to glow. And then, Goroth, among with his followers eyes start to glow. And one by one, the Uruks start attacking, and the chaos begins. " Charge!!!!" Optimus says as his graug starts roaring and charges with Optimus. Toothless also roars as the huge caragor pack charges in and starts attacking uruks. " What is the meaning of this?" Ukaguga says. Then, Stompy starting vomiting, killing dozens of followers And Uruks start killing their soldiers, and it looks like they are going to win. "Rexy, we could use air support," said Optimus. Then Rexy roars as the drake comes flying in and starts igniting the uruks and eats the archers. But then, Stompy starts spitting vomit at the drake. It misses at first, but then it its the drake on its right wing and crashes down into the pillars. But quickly gets up and flies again. As Stompy goes for another shot, Rexy rams the graug , but then it picks her up and slams her to the ground. When trying to recover, Rexy was cut off by the vomit of Stompy. But was immune since her hide was as thick as stone. But then Stompy picks up a rock and throws it at her. About to finish her off, Stompy was then soon cut off by a giant horned graug. It charged at him and started throwing punches. When Stompy tried to throw vomit on him, he just smacked him in the face. But then his advantage started to fade as Stompy kicks him to the ground. But then Optimus comes out of nowhere and scrapes Stompy's left hip with his bladed knuckles saying, " You die." Then takes out his energon sword and stabs Stompy right in the chest, killing him. "NO! STOMPY! He's me only friend. I'll kill you for this!" Ukaguga shouts. Then he tries to kill Optimus, but he just flings the orc with his finger saying, " Not today." Then Hellboy comes in, takes his pistol, and shoots the warchief right in the face. " Well that's done," he said. " What now?" " I guess we have to wait until he gets promoted," said Flame Princess. Few minutes later, they see Goroth, among with an army of orcs at his back. " I now pronounce that all Uruk join my army," he said. " Anyone who resist will be destroyed." Then all of the uruks cheer for their new warchief. As to the Furious Squad, on a hilltop far from the fortress. They then disappear within Nurn, waiting for their next task.


	6. Building an army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Goroth's promotion, the Furious Squad continue to brand more Warchiefs. Including the most Fearless Warchiefs of all of Nurn.

At a remote camp site, the Furious Squad wait for Talion to show up. " Man, what's taking so long," said Hellboy. " Patients demon," said Optimus. " He will come." " But it's been 2 days and he's still not here," said Hellboy. Then a caragath screech came through as Talion and his mount show up at their camp. " So, I've seen your victory back at Barad Nurn," he says. " And I have to say, you all got the guts." " We've promoted the warchief," said Optimus. " What's next?" " Now, imagine that, but five more times," said Talion. " Wait," said Hellboy. " Does that mean that we have to do all of that five more times, cause that's awesome." "You've fought well, young warriors, but now it's time for you to face the ultimate challenge," said Celebrimbor. "And what's that?" asked Flame Princess. 

 

"Building an orc army large enough to challenge the Overlord of Nurn." " And who is this Overlord?" asked Optimus. " His name is Shagflak Ghul Keeper," answered Talion. " He usual hides in dark caves with his own batch of ghuls." " What does this mean?" asked Hellboy. " Yes, small corrupted creatures that devour anything that moves," Talion responded. "Well leave that to us," said Optimus. " But I must warn you," said Talion. " If you catch them in packs, you will suffer the worse." " Talion, faith rarely calls upon us from the moment of our choosing," said Optimus. " And that's great for you," Talion replied. "But the question is, are you ready for the task remaining before you." "We've been through a lot together, good and bad, but this is our greatest challenge yet, and if we claim this land and conquer our enemies, revenge will be ours and when our army is built and we face the Teen titans, we will kill them all," said Optimus. "I like the sound of that," said Hellboy. " So, where do we start?" asked Flame Princess. Then without an answer they start their quest to build an army. 

 

Several Uruk captains later they reach their last target, " Ratanak The Massive." An Uruk captain that watched over the warg pens. As he and his men were moving out he was soon cut off by a mysterious shadow from behind him. " Hey Ratanak," said that shadow. And as soon as he looked behind him, he stared into the very eyes of Hellboy. Who was right on top of a pillar. " Nice of you to join the party," Hellboy said. " So you are the one who's causing trouble around Uruks," Ratanak responded. " I'll cut your head off for all of Mordor to see." " Actually I'll take the tie," Hellboy said as he pulled out his gun. As Ratanak pulled out his sword a bit of blasts and screams were heard from a distance.

And it was seen that Toothless and his army of caragors swarm Ratanak and his gang of orcs. As for Hellboy jumping off and branding the uruks. One by one, they fell into the power of the two heroes. And all that was left was the captain himself. " Alright," Ratanak begs. " What do you want." " Oh, we don't want to hurt you," said Hellboy. " We just want you to join our army for uruk freedom." " Well you might as well kill me. Because I will never serve you flesh-ling filth," Ratanak said. " Oh no," Hellboy interrupted. " Now you will kneel. But first." Then he turns to Flame Princess. " Ginger," he says. " Would you do the honors." "It'll be my pleasure," Flame Princess replies. Then she went up to the captain and says, "Now this little piggy went.....". And then, she brands him, then Ratanak bows to and says, "I am your servant." " Welcome aboard soldier," she responded.


	7. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Branding Ratanak, the Warchiefs were capture by three of the Overlord's henchmen. It's up the the Furious Squad to rescue their Warchiefs.

After branding their last Warchief, their army is now ready. " Alright guys," said Optimus. " It is time to take what is ours." " Let's first check on Talion," said Flame Princess. " He's been gone for a long while." " He will come," said Hellboy. " He's just checking on our Warchiefs." But suddenly, Talion among with Ratanak( one of the latest warchiefs) come rushing through on a caragath and a caragor. " Guys, we have a problem, a huge problem," said Talion. " What is it?" asked Flame Princess. " While we were patrolling the region, we were ambushed by the Overlord's henchmen, " answered Talion. " We were the only ones who escaped, while the others were taken hostage." " We have to help them," said Optimus taking out his energon sword. " But I must warn you," said Talion. " They have an Olog on their side." " What's an Olog?" asked Flame Princess. " It's much shorter then a Graug, but more fierce and more intelligent," answered Talion. " Talion, if anything happens to those warchiefs, our armies will perish," said Optimus. " All right," said Talion. " What's the plan?" " For now we can't risk an open attack, but we still have the element of suprise," said optimus. " And I might have an idea on how to deal with this, tough captain," Optimus says as he looks right at Toothless. Who was sleeping at first but then soon wakes up and responds to Optimus's command. 

 

As soon as they arrived, they see their Warchiefs tied up and on their knees ready to be executed by a the Overlord's henchmen, Gunza the Iron Mount, Ishmoz Man hunter, and a fierce Olog named Na-Zunnu the Destroyer. "Look at these Warchiefs,"Na-Zunnu says to his followers. "They have delivered their service by joining the Dark Lord, but they betrayed us! Now they will be publicly executed for all of Mordor to see." Then suddenly, on the side of a cliff, Optimus says, "This will not happen." Then he looks at Hellboy , who looks back at him. And points right at the execution spot. Where Toothless jumps down and sneaks into the camp. One by one, the orcs fell into surprise attacks from the sneaky Night Fury. Then as the warchiefs were about to be executed, they were soon cut off by the roar of a giant T-Rex. Then out of nowhere, Rexy comes charging into the camp. Killing any uruk or olog around the warchiefs. "What is this madness?!" Na-Zunnu shouts . "The Furious Squad," said Ishmoz. "So, you've come to rescue these warchief scum, well, we've been expecting you. Now come here so we can kill you ourselves, and bring your heads so that all of Mordor could see you suffer." "Well the Ranger has tought us that you creatures are more difficult than they look,"said Optimus. Then, the fight has begun. The fight went on for 10 minutes. Until the uruks make their move. As Ishmoz makes the first strike, Flame Princess grabs the sword holding on tight. "Hah! You feel it don't you. This is the great power of the Overlord," said Ishmoz. Then, he shoves her back as her flames started to fade. Feeling a bit whoosy, she tries stay in the fight. Then, he punches her in the face, causing her fall to the ground. "Time to die,"Ishmoz says as he's gonna finish her off. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, from behind, Orthog Sawbones (One of the Warchiefs) comes in and tackles him into the ground and starts throwing punches at him. But Ishmoz punches Orthog in the stomach and throws him off. But Flame Princess turns his shoulder, facing her and then Brands him saying in a deep voice,"Suffer me NOW!". Then she releases the Warchief as he says "I am your servant." 

Meanwhile, while Optimus was fighting Na-Zunnu, Optimus had a slight disadvantage as Na-Zunnu was getting help from other, smaller ologs. And as soon as Optimus killed the last olog, Na-Zunnu comes from behind, grabs him by the neck and slams him to the ground. " Let me show you how it's done," he says as he throws a big punch at Optimus. Who soon falls to the ground. weak and helpless, Prime has met his doom. " This might hurt," Na-Zunnu says as he was gonna finish off Optimus. But then, out of nowhere, Talion riding Toothless, come charging through and attack the massive olog. But was then soon picked up and slammed to the ground by The Destroyer. Only to be cut off as Optimus as he brands him as well saying, " You souls, are ours." As soon as he was branded, Gunza, terrified of the action yells, " HE'S A DEMON." Only to be cut off again by Hellboy, as he brands him saying, " Now you will obey." With all of the captains branded, Sauron's Army, is now theirs. As all of the uruks were chearing for their new warchiefs. A mysterious voice came through Talion's mind saying, "Enough with this nonsense! I will end you myself! I will have all of your heads!" "FACE US SHAGFLAK! And you will meet your end!" Celebrimbor replied. Then, they turn to the Furious Squad who were staring right at him. "That doesn't feel right," said Hellboy. " Gather what you can," said Celebrimbor. " We are heading for war."


	8. The Overlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with their army in place, The Furious Squad will now have to challenge the Overlord. In order to control the entire region of Nurn.

As the arrive at a great distant field of grass, The Furious Squad, among with Talion and their orc army, wait for the overlord to show up. " SHOW YOURSELF SHAGFLAK!!" yelled Celebrimbor in the wraith world. Then out of nowhere, an army of ghuls come bursting up from the ground. And from a great distance, Shagfak comes out, with his army of ghuls behind him. " You will give to me what is rightfully mine, Ranger," he says. " You have no claim Uruk," said Talion. " WE ARE TRUE LORDS OF MORDOR!!" Then, with his fist glowing and raised, the Furious Squad then yell and roar( for those that can't yell like Rexy and Toothless). Then they all charge at the Overlord and the fighting begins. As the fight is going on, the Uruks start to have advantage with the ghuls, since they had help with the Caragors and Graugs. As Hellboy is being attacked by ghuls, Flame Princess comes forth and ignites them with her fire power. "Thanks for the help," said Hellboy, punching a ghul matron in the face. As Rexy and Optimus Prime were fighing off the ghuls, Talion said, "Hey guys, I have an idea, keep the ghuls busy while I find a vantage point." "We'll do our best," Optimus replies as he picks up a ghul, throws it, and points a gun at it ans shoots it in the head. As for Talion, he found his vantage point, then sets out a wraith burner, taking the ghuls' souls and replacing them with the power of the bright lord. Then, as quick as a flash, the ghuls attack each other. "NO! MY BABIES!" Shagflak yells. "Isn't wrecking my babies enough? I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Then Talon makes his move slashing him, but Shagflak bashes him with his shield. As Talion lays helpless, Shagflak is gonna finish him. "For my babies, for the army, FOR ALL OF MORDOR!" Shagflak shouts as he's gonna finish him. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Ratanak come in riding a Drake (The one Rexy branded) and tackles Shagflak, stabbing in the back. "You are unfit to be leader," said Ratanak. But Shagflak blocks the blade with his shield and kicks him. But then, Toothless throws plasma blast three times disarming him. Then, Talion stabs Shagflak in the left hip, dropping him down to his knees, then Talion stabs him in the neck, then he shouts, "NURN IS OURS!" And then he cuts off his head. With the Overlord dead, Nurn, and that region of Mordor, are theirs. Then a large beam shoots out of the sky and covers the sky with blue. 

 

After defeating the Overlord, The Furious Squad then return to their army only to select one to be the new Overlord of Nurn. When they gathered all of their followers, they're deciding who should be the new overlord. "Now all we have to select a Warchief to become the new overlord," said Optimus gathering the team. "This Warchief, Horza Eagle Eye, is a spy archer, he can send troops to spy on the Teen Titans and feed back information," said Hellboy. "Smart, but we know that this Warchief, Humgrat Spear Master, is, well, a spear master, he can block out the sun with spears," said Flame Princess. But Rexy nodds. "No, we should promote Buth Cannibal. He's a gang leader and could attract more bodyguards and defeat our enemies easily." Optimus said. But Talion interrupts and says, "We should promote Ratanak," Talion says. "The Warchief who helped me along with a friend (Patting Toothless in the head.) defeat Shalflak the ghul keeper." As they all look at each other, Optimus says, "Well we're in his debt." "All in favor of Ratanak raise your hand." Then, every body raised their hands (Except Toothless raised his left wing.) "O.k, a decision is made." said Optimus. 

 

As they return to their army, Optimus Prime steps up and says, " Ratanak the Massive, step forward." Then he steps forward and gets on one knee. " You are the new overlord of Nurn," he says. " But you must swear that you will fight for us, bleed for us, die for us, to defeat the Teen Titans, now swear." " I swear to you, Bright Master," Ratanak says. " Then it is all yours," says Optimus giving him an silver helmet made of iron.

 

On top of a great tower he comes out across the edge of the tower with the very head of Shagflak, and throws it down to his followers. "Here Brothers," he says. "We will forge a new phase of war. We will build up their new armies. We will spread their power over the entire world! FOR THE FURIOUS SQUAD!" Then they all start cheering as the drake stand on it's hind legs, with it's wings spread out, and throws out a big roar as it breathes fire. As for the the Furious Squad, they stand on another edge of a cliff looking down at their accomplishment. " It is time to take what is ours," says Optimus as they all vanish into the misty fog, preparing for their revenge.


	9. Defensive War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teen Titans finally realize that the Furious Squad have survived the eruption and are now coming for them. In response to this, they forge an army of their own and set up defense weapons and heavily fortified the tower. But their army is not what they expected.

Back at Jump City, the Teen Titans just sit around the couch and do their own things. " Hey, what ever happen to those rings?" asked Beast Boy. " Excuse me?" asked Raven. " I mean, I know that their destroyed and all but they were so cool man," said Beast Boy. " Yeah but it doesn't matter Beast Boy," said Robin. " What's done is done, we couldn't go back in their anyway." " But we could of," replied Beast Boy. " Either that or get us killed," said Cyborg. " Yeah, but I do wish to have the ring," said Starfire. " What do you know Starfire," said Raven. " You don't even like rings." " But I do now," she shouted. " Well maybe if you could just keep your mouth shut while I'm trying to read here!" argued Raven. Then a bit of arguing came across them until Robin broke up the fight. " That's enough everyone," he says. " Unless if it's you who wants to be thrown out of the window I suggest you all SHUT UP!"

 

Meanwhile, back at the volcano of Mount Tahar, the volcano was long dormant and was very quiet. Until a massive eruption appeared from the volcano. But not of lava, but of a giant beam of light that shoots up from the sky. " Whoa," all of them say. " What was that?" asked Beast Boy. " That must be the volcano where the Furious Squad died," answered Robin. ' Let's check the news and see," said Cyborg. Then they turn on the TV, but only to see Optimus Prime on the screen. " Whoa, that's Optimus yo," said Beast Boy. " I thought he was dead," said Cyborg. " Teen Titans," said Optimus on live TV. " We have fought for you, served you, and you left us to die, but we were reborn with the power of the Bright Lord." Then he holds his fist up and shows the ring. " He has the one of the rings of the power," said Starfire. " If you are not ready by the time we reach your home," he continues. " You will suffer greatly from our armies. And another thing. We hope you have a siege beast. Because this is going to hurt." Then the TV goes black. " Ahhh, we're being hunted," yells Beast Boy. Then they all( except Robin) start panicking and running. But then Robin breaks it up. " I guess we're gonna have to do this ourselves," he says. " But did you hear him," said Raven. " He has an army with him and it's probably gonna take another army to beat him." Then Robin makes a face that says that he has an idea. " Ah, yes," he says with a light bulb on top of his head. " Beast Boy, Cyborg." They go towards him. " I'm gonna need you to round up the nastiest, vicious, and most hateful soldiers you guys can think of," he tells them. " We're on it Robin," said Cyborg. " Raven, Starfire," he calls them. " Get every weapon and piece of equipment you can find. We're gonna heavily fortify this place." " Yes Sir," said Raven. Then they start building and fortifying a wall over the Titan Tower. Setting up defense machines and siege monsters. They even made fake Santa set up present launchers and elf archers. 

 

When the tower was heavily fortified, they were only waiting for Beast Boy and Cyborg to bring back their army. "What's taking them so long?" asked Raven. "Patients Raven, they're busy rounding up our army,"said Robin. "We're back," Beast Boy says as they return. "Good, now let see our arm...WHAT!" Robin said in shock. Then he sees hundreds of Gremlins all over the place, throwing plates and breaking glass. Drinking beer tap and playing pinball. "Beast Boy, what is this?" asked Robin. "Our new army," said Beast boy. "Yeah, but it's an army of GREMLINS!" shouted Robin. "Well you said to round up the nastiest, vicious, and most hateful soldiers," Cyborg replied. "Yeah, but not Gremlins!" shouted Robin as they argue. Then suddenly, the door bell rings. "Grog delivery," said a deep voice. As the door opens, an orc dressed like a very old nurse has comes forth with a giant barrel of grog. "Since when did we have a grog delivery?" asked Raven. "Oh this is for the gremlins, not for you," said the orc. "Beast Boy?!" Robin shouts. "Cyborg?!" Beast Boy shouts. "Stripe?!" Cyborg shouts. "I have a problem," said Stripe. And then they payed for the grog and the orc comes in. "You want me to put on this wall?" asked the orc. "Yes please," said another Gremlin while laughing. But when he puts the grog next to the wall, he sticks another barrel near the fortified weapons. Then, the Orc leaves the tower, riding a caragor.

 

Meanwhile, the orc then returns to the Furious Squad who were waiting for him. ", So what news do you have Orthog?" said Talion. " The Teen Titans have taken the bait, they took the grog among with the blasting powder," he says. " I stashed the largest stash near the wall where our forces will enter." " Excellent work Orthog," said Optimus. " Rexy, Toothless, Talion, I want you do go back and round up all of the Beasts. I'll go with Flame Princess and Hellboy and signal our army." Then they went to round up all of their forces. 

 

Back at Nurn, as Ratanak and his Drake stand on the tower, then a giant beam of light burst out and shoots up to the skies of Nurn. Then, Ratanak, riding his Drake, flew up to the top of the tower, raises up his sword and yells a battle cry. Then, from below the tower, a giant army Uruks, Ologs, and the beasts of Nurn march out to war along with Ratanak flying with them, including ghuls bursting out of the ground, charging. The armies march from out of the fortress and into the portal that once sucked the Furious Squad in. And from the dormant volcano of Mount Tahar, burst out a giant hole from in the volcano, where the Battle for the Rings begins.


	10. Revenge of the Furious Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Furious Squad has begun their final battle with the Teen Titans. Can the Furious Squad get their bloody revenge on the worst superheroes ever?

As the army approached the tower, the Gravewalker and the Furious Squad had arrived with Talion riding Toothless, Flame Princess riding Rexy, and Hellboy driving Optimus (In his truck form). At the tower, the Teen Titans watch the army come forth. "What are those ugly creatures,?" asked Cyborg. "They're called Uruks Cyborg," said Robin. "And who's that man riding Toothless?" asked Raven. "In legends they say that he is a man brought the back from the dead," said Starfire. "Well who cares, all we need is those rings, and with it, we'll become more powerful than anyone," said Robin in greed. As the they dismounted, the Talion and the Furious Squad are ready for battle. "Why would they pick Gremlins in their army?" asked Hellboy. "Because they would choose the nastiest, vicious, and most hateful creatures on earth," said Optimus. "Therefore they're worst then orcs,"said Flame Princess. As they're ready, they must first face, fake Santa Claus. "The Furious Squad, we fought with you, bled with you, and you left us with nothing, but we got something else with the power of the Teen Titans. Now come, charge into the flames of your reckoning, IGNITE!" said Fake Santa.

 

Then as they readied defensive machines, siege monsters, present launchers and elven archers, Na-Zunnu shouts "No more talk! WE BRING WAR!" "CHARGE!" Talion shouts as the army charged, shouting and roaring. As they charged, the elven archers and present launchers fired, but the Uruks never died because the launchers and the arrows don't kill. The army is trying to breach the gate, while the Furious Squad start to climb to the top and confront Fake Santa. When they reach the top, Hellboy comes up and tries to punch him in the face. But suddenly, the Tooth Fairy comes from the side and grabs his fist saying, " Hehe, you feel it don't you.... this... is the power of the Teen Titans." And then shoves him to the side. " Hellboy is down," said Flame Princess. Then as the Tooth Fairy goes to finish him off, Gunza, riding his caragor, grabs him from the back, and feeds him to his caragor. Devouring him, deviously. But then was soon cut off by Fake Santa. Who curses him with his magic. As Fake Santa tries to stuff him in his giant sack, Ishmoz comes in and grabs him by the neck. "Did you really think you could kill us that easily," said Ishmoz as he threw Fake Santa off the gate. By then, as this vantage point is captured, Na-Zunnu has a chance to breach the wall. When the wall was breached, he grabs a gremlin, and rips its' head off. "Fake Santa has fallen!" shouted a Gremlin. When, they attacked the wall, the Furious Squad fought off the Gremlin army. Toothless in the other hand used an unlikely ability that he himself never knew. He used his ring to turn invisible. While he was invisible, he slowed down time. Where he continuously killed several gremlins in an instant. And when that was over, he took off his ring only to find Hellboy smashing his giant hand to the ground. Sending in a wraith flash. Then, when they reach the other side of the wall, they seen the Blasting Powder Orthog placed and Optimus shot it, blowing up the wall. After that, Flame Princess goes wild. Throwing fireballs at gremlins and roasting elves alive. " Yes," she says. " Feel my flames puny worms." Then she laughs as she takes out two whips and starts whipping gremlins, splitting them in two. At one part a gremlin couple were just sitting down at a bar, playing pinball. Until she threw fireballs at them and blows them up. " The Power of DESTRUCTION," she says wildly, transforming into a giant version of herself. But suddenly, Fake Santa grabs her from behind and curses her with his magic. It is revealed that he cheated his own death. " Did you really think you could defeat me that easily," he says as he throws her to the ground. But suddenly, as he was gonna finish him off, an arrow comes by and shoots off his left hand. It is also revealed that Horza Eagle Eye was sniping enemies. " Heh, gotcha," he says as he shoots another arrow right between the eyes( or his head). " Nice shot,"said Flame Princess with a thumbs up at Horza. Then, as she regrouped with the others, they've reached the third wall, where they confront Birdarang, and the Little Buddies. "MUTANTS,' he shouts. " We are usually the forgiving sorts, but Fake Santa and the Tooth Fairy, they....were....ours... and you've stolen our KILLS!!!" Then painbot takes out two razors and Dave the wolf sharpens his teeth with a bone. " It's time to DANCE," Birdarang shouts.Then the gremlins spray oil all over the wall. Na-Zunnu could feel it, and when the door opened he shouted "FLAME TRAP!" But it wasn't a flame trap, it's a confetti trap. "Really? They suck at Defensive War,"said Hellboy. Then, the Horza and Humgrat order their spear men and archers to fire at will, killing every Gremlin on the other side of the wall. Then, Gunza charged with his Caragor Calvary and devoured the Gremlins on the other side of the wall. Then, Goroth charges and stabs a mugger Gremlin in the head. "Gremlin Tark," said Goroth. Buth sends his gang to wipe out the Gremlins in the tower. But was soon cut from an explosion as Beast Boy's T-Rex, fires it's giant turrets on it's back like a siege beast among with a gremlin operating it like a turret. But then, out of nowhere, Ratanak swoops in with his drake and pounces on top of the giant beast. But then was thrown off and he slipped from his mount. A deadly fight emerges as the drake roasts the T- Rex alive. But then was hit by the T-Rex's long fists. But the drake then see's an opportunity as he see's it's weak spot and takes the chance. It waits until the T Rex exposes it's neck, and then swoops in and bites up on it's lower neck, killing it instantly. And as they see Optimus rip a gremlin's head off, The Little Buddies start to get terrified and shout, " THEY"RE DEMONS RUN!!!" But as soon as they bolted, The Furious Squad catch them off guard and branded each and every one of them, saying, " KNEEL BEFORE US!!" And after they were branded, they respond, " We are your servants." And kneel before them. By then, they defeated the Gremlins. And now they have to face the Teen Titans.

 

Once they entered the tower, Celebrimbor says, "It is time to take back what is yours." As they entered the tower, they stand face-to-face with their nemesis, the Teen Titans. "Well well well, isn't it the Furious Squad," said Robin. "Or should we say, "the Scary Squad". said Starfire mocking them. "What do you think you guys are doing here," said Beast Boy. "You died remember," said Cyborg. "Enough games, Titans! We have come to finish what you started," said Optimus. "Didn't you wet my wheener or something?" asked Robin. As the Titans laughed, Raven says, "Enough! I just have one thing to say: THOSE RINGS ARE OURS!" "These rings were never yours, not even in the beginning, they belong to the Bright Lord," said Flame Princess. "Now we're gonna say this once, you leave or we kill you, we take this tower either way,"said Hellboy trying to not cause trouble. "We don't wanna leave, we want our rings!" said Beast boy. "Then, come and get them," said Hellboy. "How dare you try to challenge us!"said Cyborg. "You don't have the integrity to face the TEEN TITANS!" said Robin. "You were the ones who denied that freedom is everyone's rights," said Optimus. Then, the fight starts. "We will take those rings!" shouted Starfire. "Then you have to go through us!" shouted Flame Princess as she punches Starfire in the face. Rexy, fought Beast Boy (on Gorilla form.) Toothless shoots dozens of plasma blasts at Raven but she blocks them with her powers. Robin tries to hit Hellboy with his stick, but Hellboy grabs the stick with his big hand and punches him in the stomach. "I've waited a long time for this," said Hellboy. But therefore, the Titans start to have advantage, Cyborg shot Optimus in the chest, Beast Boy punched Rexy in the face, Starfire blasted Flame Princess so hard that her flames start to fade, Raven, used her demon powers that slammed Toothless to the gound, and Robin hit Hellboy in the leg. " Always the bravest of us," said Robin. As he gets beat up by Hellboy. " But you could never make the hard decisions." The Squad takes their advantage back and start hitting back harder. " Our power, will grow," said Cyborg as he breaks Optimus's energon sword. Then, they start loosing as they get beaten down to the ground. Then Robin says, "We were heroes once, all of us but here........." "Please!," shout Optimus. Then Robin finishes saying, ".......There could only be ONE!" But mysteriously, Toothless holds his left paw up, as it was curled into a fist and glowing white.As they were gonna kill them, Ratanak and his Drake broke into the tower while Talion rides in with his caragath and tackles Cyborg. "THIS IS OUR TOWER NOW!" shouted Ratanak. Once the Titans were down, the Gremlins barged in and tried to attack. But the Furious Squad finally recovered and got back in the fight.The Gremlins jumped onto Toothless, but he shook them off and blasted them into oblivion. Meanwhile, the Gremlins were burned alive by Ratanak's Drake and Flame Princess. Then, as they saw they they were loosing, the Gremlins then started to retreat. " You get back here this instant," said Cyborg. " Yeah, we had a contract," said Beast Boy. Then, stripe, the leader says, " The deal is off." And then continued to retreat. And when only one wounded gremlin was all that's left, Talion stabbed it in the heart. "Guys, all we ever wanted was to make a fortune, you must see why we picked those rings over you guys," said Robin as they're now being executed." Please, have mercy," said Starfire. "We didn't mean to leave you," said Raven. "Come on, just give us a chance," said Cyborg sobbing. "Why would we do that?"asked Flame Princess. "You embarrassed us, you tormented us, you left us to die in that volcano. And now you beg us for mercy?" "You don't deserve mercy, none of you deserve it," said Optimus as he hurls his energon axe right on top of Cyborg and the rest are about to kill them. "NO GUYS!" shouted Beast Boy. Then, Rexy devoured Beast Boy instantly, Optimus took out an energon axe and plunged it right at Cyborg's face , Flame Princess Burns Starfire alive, Toothless blasts Raven dead, and Hellboy blew Robin's head off his gun.

With the Teen Titans dead, The Furious Squad took control of Jump City. With Jump City in their control, they made it even more better than the Teen Titans. They gave the poor and helpless a chance to get back on track. They kept villains and criminals in check and life was peaceful. It also created a personal base to train their forces, increase the army's numbers, and a strong chance of defending the base from enemy counter attacks. It increased their power, and gained their lordship over their lands. All who defied them were either destroyed or banished. As for the rings, Optimus took them in a place where it could never be found. For which who ever took control over those rings, would be the trues Lords of the Rings.

 

After the fight, the Furious Squad stand at the edge of the tower watching the Uruks design their new fortress. Talion joins in and watches their army grow. "Congratulations, you've got your revenge," said Celebrimbor. "Thank you Talion, for saving our lives." said Optimus. "My pleasure. But we learned a lot from you than you've learned from us." replied Talion. The Squad chuckled. Flame Princess patted Toothless saying, "You've fought bravely today." Toothless nodded. Then the Furious Squad watched the beauty of the sunset. Then, Hellboy goes to Cyborg's corpse and with both hands, he pulls out Optimus' axe. Then he turns to Optimus and throws it to him. And with a glare, he turns to the Uruk army, raises his axe up high, and yells, " YOU WILL NEVER BE SLAVES." Then the Uruks cheer for them. Then he includes, " But you will be, Conquerors." And this was just one small example of their conquest in The War For The Rings.


End file.
